A Trip Down The Stairs
by Akira Makoto
Summary: What happens when Haruhi has an accident and kyouya sees it happen? Will he finally admit that he loves haruhi? This is only my second fanfic so plz no flames.
1. Chapter 1

I own this laptop, this glass, this music, and the cookie I'm eating, sadly I don't own ORHSHC otherwise Kyouya and Haruhi would have been together a VERY long time ago.

Reviews are GREATLY apriciated, this is offically my second fanfic and is by far the longest thing Ive ever written, there will be 5-6 chappies when im done.

* * *

Just when I thought I was gonna get away with it Kyouya had to bring my mistake to everyone's attention. It wasn't like I fell down the stairs on purpose; I didn't want any of them to know that I had gotten hurt; especially not Kyouya. How he found out I haven't the slightest idea, surely he didn't witness it himself….no…he couldn't have. There was no one around. I had checked, but then again Kyouya always found out things that no one else on earth could ever know. Although I'm sure that he has no idea how I feel about him. No, he doesn't know, and he'll never find out either.  
"Haru-Chan! Why didn't you tell us you fell down the stairs?" Mitsukuni Huninozuka looked up at me with his big childish eyes. "We need to know if you get hurt Haru-Chan…..so we can help…"  
Well let me see, number one reason why I didn't want any of you to find out. "I'm sorry Huni-Sempai, it just slipped my mind." More like I didn't want any of you to worry about me, you already have so much to do with your family's businesses. Well at least Kyouya doesn't know what I hurt….that way I don't have to listen to them fuss over me. Hopefully none of them will ask; it's already hard enough to hide the bruises all over my back. On top of that I've had a horrid headache since it happened. Dad forced me to go to the doctor and they told me I have three broken ribs but a fat lot of good they did for it. Wrapped me up and that was it. No painkillers or anything!  
"Haruhi, what did you hurt when you fell?" Ah yes, leave it to the eternally silent Takashi Morinozuka to ask all the important questions.

"Oh…umm…nothing much Mori-Sempai…." Then of course next would be Tamaki Suoh  
"'THURTMUCH!!!!" Yes….the overreacting, mushroom cultivating, King of the Host Club. But what I didn't expect was for Kyouya to care enough to get the real answer out of me. Not that I'm weak enough for him to just ask and expect me to just out and tell him….ok so maybe I am….  
"Haruhi Fujioka we all know better than to believe that lie. You've been grimacing every time you take a breath and whenever Tamaki hugs you, you wince and get away much quicker than usual. I think you owe it to everyone to let us know what's wrong and I would like to know what the doctor told you because I know Ranka-San made you go. And either you can tell us all or I can call your doctor and tell everyone for you. But of course, as always, it's your choice."  
Damn him. He just has to ask the hard questions, and throw in a threat. ALL IN THAT OOTORI SMOOTHNESS! It just isn't fair. "Fine, whatever. If you really want to know then I'll just show you." Hikaru and Kouhru Hitachin's eyes both went as wide as saucers. And I think I just saw Tamaki lean a bit closer than he already is….. Oh well I've already said it. So off goes the host club jacket and white button down leaving nothing but my bra. They all gasped as their eyes fell on the bruises covering my body, and the tape around my ribs. For just a moment I thought I saw Kyouya's hand reach out and the look of horror on his face…but in the time it took for me to register what I thought I had seen it was all gone. His hands back to their usual position one in his pocket the other pushing his glasses up making a glare.  
Huni was the first to break the silence."Oh Haru-Chan….why didn't you just tell us…we could have helped keep Tama-Chan off of you."  
Mori reached out and laid his hand on my back, "You should have told Kyouya….his hospital could have taken care of this." Out of the corner of my eye I caught the twins in shock, but Tamaki snapped out of it much faster. He lunged at me with his arms wide.  
"OHMYSWEETHARUHI! 'LLGIVEYOUABIG…" He didn't get to finish before Hikaru had him pinned to the ground. The words coming out of his mouth little more than a growl. "Don't you even think about touching her Tamaki. You'll only hurt her and I won't let you do it."  
And as usual Tamaki went off to his corner to sulk and grow his mushrooms. I put my shirt back on as soon as they had regained their composure and shrugged."It's really nothing, just some bruises is all."  
Huni looked up at me, "Haru-Chan that is far from nothing much." He had tears brimming in his eyes, Usa-Chan clutched in his arms.  
"Well what's done is done and we can't go back, so let's just forget about it okay?" Begrudgingly they agreed to my request and everyone left to go home, or so I thought. I went about my normal cleanup, gathering my books and such, before I noticed a shadow sitting in the window. Well actually a shadow king. I walked over to his window and looked into his eyes. (Which were for once lacking glasses.) He had tears in his eyes, this alone was enough for me to want to call back all the hosts, surely they all would know what was wrong with Kyouya! But my body acted on its own accord, my hand moved to his arm, it must have been then that he realized I had noticed him. He jumped and looked me right in the eyes; a look of fear ran across his face followed soon after by embarrassment. Then he jumped up and walked away from me, picked up his bag and when he turned around he was back to his normal composure.  
"Kyouya-Sempai? Are you alright?" Stupid thing to ask, I know, but I couldn't help it. I suppose I hoped that he would confide in me for a moment…that he trusted me enough to give me the honor. But as always, "Yes Haruhi, I'm perfectly fine. I shall see you tomorrow. Make sure you're not late, or I shall be forced to add the losses due to your absence to your debt." Hmm. Suppose I'll never get to understand him. I waited for his limo to drive away from the school before I left, as I walked out the door it began to rain. Just what I needed to add to this day, confusion and rain, just perfect. Topping it all off my head is killing me. Thinking back on the day I walked through the rain to my house, I suppose I'll sort him out tomorrow. That was the last thing that went through my pounding head before I hit the cool wet sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

I never imagined that she would have been injured that severely, simply from falling down the stairs…How stupid can I be? I should have stopped to check on her instead of assuming she was unhurt. I knew she had gone to the doctor and I intended on asking her about it but I didn't expect to get my answer like this. All those bruises….. I knew she was in pain from the moment she walked into host club, every time she breathed she had grimaced in pain. Every time anyone touched her she flinched away. But this….I never expected this…. This certainly wasn't the way I had pictured me seeing Haruhi without her shirt on for the first time. Now standing in front of me was a wounded angel, my beautiful Haruhi covered in bruises the worst of them on her back. Wait. My Haruhi….since when was she mine? *Sigh* She isn't mine and she never will be mine. I should really get that through my head. Oh, my poor Haruhi…you've even broken ribs….that's why you can barely breathe without pain, why you went to the doctor. I agree with Takashi, why didn't you come to me instead? I have Japan's top hospitals all at my disposal, the best doctors money can buy. Why didn't you just come to me? Of course, I know why, because my disposition says I could care less if you all drop dead and if you cause me trouble you will have to pay up. I suppose if I had been her I wouldn't have come to me either. And yet my angel you can stand there with your head held high and say it is nothing. How greatly I respect you my Haruhi, your strength is amazing as is your brilliance. If I could marry anyone it would be you. Marry? Where are these ideas coming from? I can't have her; she would never pick the shadow king over the twins or Tamaki. I'm too cold, unapproachable. Before I realize it everyone has left to go home leaving me to myself. So I decide to sit in the window, I take off my glasses and before I realize it I'm fighting back tears. I feel a hand touch my arm, it's so warm and friendly, and I don't ever want it to go. What am I thinking! Who is that touching me? I thought everyone left?! I turn my head and find none other than Haruhi looking me right in the eyes, my one weakness that I've left unguarded. Jumping up I fake getting my bag together so I can wipe the tears from my eyes and replace my glasses.  
"Are you alright Kyouya?" My Haruhi, always making sure everyone else is okay before herself. I want to tell her what's bothering me so bad but I can't. She can't know my weakness is her.  
"Yes Haruhi I'm perfectly fine. Make sure you're not late tomorrow or I shall be forced to add the loss due to your absence to your debt." Yes because that's all I'm good for, adding to debt. As I make my way out to my limo I decide that I'll follow her home today. So I tell Tachinbana to pull out of sight of the school so we can wait for Haruhi. I see her come out of school and as she starts walking it starts to rain, I want so badly to go walk with her…to at least give her an umbrella. But I don't I stay in the limo. I follow her for a few blocks and I watch in horror as she starts to fall to the ground, for once in my life I act before I think. I jump out of the limo and run to her, I fall to my knees at her side and scoop her into my arms. It seems as if she has passed out. Why? Why didn't she just come to me? Those commoner doctors don't know what they are doing; of course they wouldn't think to check for a concussion from simply falling down the stairs. As I carry her back to the car I think of ways to harm the doctor that took care of my Haruhi, he did a very poor job obviously. "Tachinbana! To the Ootori hospital, now." So much for my carefully developed façade. Oh well, it doesn't matter right now anyway, the only thing that matters right now is getting Haruhi the best medical attention that I can provide.

**Less than 10 minutes later….**

** "**I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO THINKS THAT A COMMONER CAN'T GET MEDICAL ATTENTION FROM THIS HOSPITAL! I AM KYOUYA OOTORI! I OWN THIS FRIGGIN HOSPITAL AND YOU DAMN WELL BETTER TAKE CARE OF HER OR YOU ARE ALL FIRED! GOT IT?" Or at least that's what I wanted to tell them all…But of course I had regained my composure in the car on the way here. Although it was difficult to keep it up whenever I looked down at the limp figure in my arms. So I pushed up my glasses to give myself a guarded intimidating look, "You will take care of her whether she is a commoner or not, that is at least…if you wish to keep your jobs." Yes that sounded much closer to the Kyouya Ootori that everyone knows, much better. If these damn receptionists don't stop arguing with me I am going to lose it though, "But sir the rules are the rules we cannot accept her." Damn receptionists.  
"My dear, I am Kyouya Ootori and I own this hospital, now I am telling you, you will give her treatment or you will never find another decent job so long as you live. Do you understand?" I'm losing my cool, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Ok keep it together Kyouya; she's going to be alright just calm down. Yes my name seems to have gotten through to the new girl, now it's going to be fine. I followed the doctor into a room and laid Haruhi down on the bed, I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry Haruhi, I'll take care of you. We'll have you better in no time." It's so hard to just sit back and watch the girl you love being taken care of by someone else. Love? Since when had I decided that? For the love of all things holy I don't give a damn anymore, yes, I love Haruhi Fujioka. I want her more than anything, I want her to be mine, I want to marry her. But more than all of that I just want her to wake up and fast, I want her out of that hospital bed and back at the host club as soon as possible.

**2 hours later….**

** "**Mr. Ootori, as far as we can tell there is no permanent damage to Miss. Fujioka, she the only reason she is unconscious is because of her concussion. We released the pressure on her brain so now we are just waiting on her body to catch up; she should wake up very soon." Arigatou Kami-Sama. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I stood up and thanked the doctor and immediately sat back down at Haruhi's side and slid her hand into mine. I'm so thankful that she can't hear me….this isn't the way I would like for her to find out my feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

*Sigh* I never thought I'd finally get to be here. At Kyouya's side, my hand in his. He's much too good for me, yet here he sits with me. Just me and Kyouya on a date, all alone, no other hosts. But surely this can't be right, this must be a dream. No reality this perfect could exist and it would never have that annoying beep in the background. As reality suddenly started coming back to me I started to become aware that I was in a very uncomfortable bed, someone was paging a doctor over a P.A. system, and the beeping was very constant and very annoying. Conclusion, I must be in a hospital. But why? Oh that's right, I passed out, or something like that. Suddenly I realized that there was someone with me, holding my hand at that. It must be dad, there wouldn't be anyone else here; and it's too quiet for the host club to be here. Well whoever it is; their saying something, so I try to quiet my breathing so I can hear what they are saying. Its Kyouya….what is he doing here? He could care less what happens to me, he's always made that crystal clear. But still…what is he saying…I can barely make it out…  
"My poor Haruhi, this is my fault for not stopping to make sure you were ok after you fell." His fault? How is it his fault? He wasn't even there. "I just assumed that you were okay since you got right back up and walked home." So he was there. "Haruhi you have to wake up…I don't know what I'll do if I lose you." Wait. What? He's worried about me? And he actually cares? Surely this is just an act, he's gotta be on camera or something. It must be another of Renge's tragic host movies. "I love you Haruhi…you're the only other sane person in the Host club. I don't know how I could stand Tamaki's antics after having you there." WHOAH! Hold the phone. Kyouya Ootori just said that he loved me. No. Friggin. Way. Now I know that this is all a joke. It has to be Renge's movie. Why is my hand wet? I hold my breath, no way. The shadow king, c-crying? I can hear his ragged breathing as he tries to hide the sobs. Well, I can't have that now can I? Let's see….how can I pretend that I'm just waking up without giving him a heart attack or embarrassing him… I guess I can start to move around a bit, oh I know. I just hold his hand back. I hear him gasp at the sudden pressure; I struggle not to laugh at him.  
"H-Haruhi?" All I can manage to get out is a "Mhmm." Yeah not exactly how I wanted my shadow king to hear me answer to my name. So not romantic, especially after what I just heard. As I open my eyes I'm shocked by what I find. Kyouya Ootori, the great shadow king looking at me with tears in his eyes, and a look of relief on his face. Before I could even register the look he threw his arms around me and cried on my shoulder. What on earth is going on? This cannot be shadow king….this isn't my Kyouya Ootori…. "Kyouya, what's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around him to try and comfort him. "I know that my shadow king wouldn't be crying on a silly girl's shoulder." All he did was hold on tighter. Ok now I'm seriously confused, what on earth happened that could have caused Kyouya to act like this? "Kyouya I really need to know what's wrong, I can't help you unless I know." He better tell me fast because seeing him like this is really unsettling. I felt him take a deep breath; hopefully that is a good sign.  
"Haruhi, I was so worried…I saw you fall on your way home…and you just laid there. I brought you to the hospital and they said that they couldn't do anything but wait for you to wake up and I was so scared that you wouldn't ever wake up and I didn't know what I would do….because….I think I've fallen in love with you…." So he meant what he said before.  
"Ok where are Renge's cameras? You guys should really tell me before you make another movie that way I know." His head jerked up and he looked me right in the eyes. I don't think I've ever noticed how beautiful his eyes are….Kami-Sama I love him….


	4. Chapter 4

"Who said this was a movie? I'm actually hurt that you would think that I would stoop so low as to cry on film. Haruhi you are the only person alive that has seen me cry. I meant what I said, I love you." How can she even think that I would fake this, she knows what I'm like…Most likely better than anyone else…That's why I love her so much. Here she is lying in a hospital bed hooked up to Kami-Sama knows what and she is trying to comfort me without even knowing what's wrong. She looks so helpless lying there…but she'll be out soon enough…back on her feet at Host Club. I sat up all the way and wiped the tears out of my eyes, "look Haruhi, just think about what I've said…I have to go home now…but I'll make sure you're taken care of first. I'll be back in the morning to pick you up for school; they told me that you would be able to leave by then." If only it was sooner…I don't want to leave her here by herself.  
"Oh…alright then….goodnight…Kyouya-Sempai…." Why did she have to put the sempai back on there? I liked it so much better without it…  
"No more Sempai, okay? I like it better without it." Surely it will register with her soon enough, there are so many things I've done or said already today that proves what I've said is the truth. She looked at me with hundreds of emotions crossing her face; she acted like she was going to say something but then just nodded. Oh well….guess I won't get to hear her voice again before I leave.  
"Kyouya! Wait…Arigatou….for helping me….I really, well it means a lot…" Kami-Sama her smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.  
"It was not a problem. I would gladly do it again if necessary... but if you don't mind…try not to make it necessary again." I inwardly groaned; her laugh was even better than her smile. Why can she not just believe that I'm telling her the truth? I walked out before she could witness anymore of my weakness around her.

**Next Morning…**

"I'm here to pick up Haruhi Fujioka. " I can hardly wait to see her face again. If only she was in my class then I could spend all day with her; of course then I would have to fight that idiot Tamaki for her. In the time it took me to think of what it would be like to spend a whole day with her all to myself she had gotten out of the room and began walking up to me.  
"Good morning Kyouya." God someone kill me now if this angel doesn't get to be mine.  
"Good morning Haruhi. Did you sleep well?" I didn't sleep at all.  
"Yes, Arigatou for asking." Did I mention how beautiful her smile is?  
"Well, are you ready to go to school? The car is outside." She nodded at me and walked next to me out to the car. I can still tell that she is in pain though…..her breathing is shallow…damn. I want to do something so bad to help her, but I don't know what else I can do. School got here to fast…now I won't get to see her until host club….  
"Arigatou for the ride Kyouya, I guess I'll see you at the Host club." That's all she said before walking off to class, at least I get to see her in a few hours. I suppose that's when I'll find out how she feels about me…

* * *

**Hey everyone, im sorry that the last few chapters are so damn short. Im suffering from severe writers block. Only one or two chapters left and sadly they will probably be short too. :'( hopefully they will be good enough that the shortness wont matter ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haruhi's POV**

Wow. It still hasn't sunk in that the shadow king told me that he loves me. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, partly due to the extremely uncomfortable bed but mostly because of the unsettling way that Kyouya had acted last night. As I go into class I notice Hikaru and Kouhru are acting normally…Kyouya must have kept my hospitalization a secret. I really appreciate that, but I'm sure it also would have been bad if any of the other hosts had seen him last night. It would have ruined his reputation of coldhearted shadow king.  
"Haruhi! Good Morning!" It never fails to make me smile whenever I hear the twins talking in unison.  
"Good Morning Hikaru, Morning Kouhru!" Usually I would enjoy the twins' mischievous antics but today not so much, I'm thinking of Kyouya and it's hard to think of anything else when he occupies my mind.  
"How are you doing today? Your injuries any better?" Oh crap. Did they really have to ask in front of all the girls in our class? (Who also frequent the Host Club) Before I could even answer them I was surrounded by girls all wanting to know what happened to cause injury to my beautiful body. (If only they knew I was a girl, I wonder if they would still think it was beautiful?) Well I've yet to lie to then other than letting them think I'm a dude so I mine as well tell them the truth even though it's embarrassing. "Nothing much ladies, I simply fell do—"that's as far as I got before someone else cut me off and finished for me. At first I thought it was one of the twins but then with a start I realized it was the one person that had kept me up last night and occupied all my thoughts today.  
"He fell off one of my stallions when we all went riding the other day. He put up quite the fight though but none of us were a match for that stallion. He got thrown into a fence and broke a few ribs and bruised himself up pretty badly." He smiled in my direction and then winked. Before I had the chance to express my gratitude the room was filled with swooning girls and the few who weren't were telling me how brave I was to ride a stallion and how sorry they were that I had been injured. By the time I got over to where the shadow king had just been standing he was gone.  
"Well that was interesting; I don't believe I've ever seen him cover for someone before…" A quick look to my right told me that I was correct in believing that Hikaru had just walked up next to me. He put his arm over my shoulders and smiled down at me, "So you still haven't told me whether you're feeling any better or not." Darn, I had hoped I had gotten out of that one.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Hikaru; yes I'm feeling much better." I would be even better off if I could find Kyouya…where on earth could he have disappeared to that quickly…. Well I have all day to figure it out. This is just the first class, 6 more to go; this is going to be a long day.

**Kyouya's POV**

Let's see here…been away from her for all of five minutes and I already don't know what to do with myself. I'll just peek in on her class just so I can see her again, that's all I'll allow myself before I go to class. Kami-Sama she's so beautiful, my angel. But what's going on? Why is there so much commotion going on around her? Hmm…One of the twins must have asked how her injuries are; all of the girls are trying to figure out how she got hurt….surely she isn't going to tell them… But of course I can hear her about to tell them all that she fell down the stairs, well we can't have that. Hmm…what's a good cover story? Oh I know!  
"He fell off of one of my stallions when we all went riding the other day. He put up quite the fight though, but none of us were a match for that stallion. He got thrown into a fence and broke a few ribs and bruised himself up pretty badly." Yes, that sounded believable. Much less embarrassing than falling down the stairs. Once everyone's attention was back on Haruhi I left. I was happy, I had helped her and kept her from embarrassment. Although…now I'll have to teach her to ride so that the story is plausible. Not that I mind, I would thoroughly enjoy every moment of being with her; I can just picture her on a white horse, she would be stunning. I shook my head to try and clear it of the images, right now I just need to focus on my class; no matter how hard that may be.

**4 hours till Host Club**

Kami-Sama I can't concentrate for the life of me! How am I supposed to keep up my straight A record when I can't even hear what I'm being taught? Damnit all!

**2 hours till Host Club**

I'll never make it. I have to go find Haruhi, I've got to see her. NO. I will control myself, I will pay attention to class. Haruhi is not important enough to lose precious class time over. What the hell am I saying, if she asked me to skip class with her I would do it without thinking! Hell, I'd probably drop out of high school if she asked. My beautiful Haruhi, I'm completely under your control and you don't even know it. Hmm, I can't remember what the theme is for the club today……I'll have to look it up later so I'm prepared.

**  
Host Club**

Oh yes, that's right we're going with the refined English equestrian today. Hmm…that's ironic considering the story I told all those girls in Haruhi's class this morning. As I opened the door to the Host Club I was greeted by Tamaki in the traditional riding habit, in all honesty he looked quite dashing. Haruhi was sitting on a couch over by one of the many windows, she looked stunning in the riding habit, white riding tights with the glossy black knee high boots, a crisp white button down with a black riding jacked. (of course complete with the Host Club logo embroidered on it.) I stood there speechless for a fraction of a second before Huni came bounding over, "Kyo-Chan! Kyo-Chan! Doesn't Haru-Chan look cute? Huh!? Huh!?" Yes Huni, yes she does….much more than cute….  
"Yes, I suppose it does suit her doesn't it Huni-Sempai? Just so long as she doesn't get it dirty, I would have to add the dry cleaning onto her debt." That caught Haruhi's attention. The look in her eyes was almost one of confusion, I want to wipe away all of her confusion, her doubts, and her frustrations. But I can't do it now, not with everyone here, too many witnesses. Just wait Haruhi, I'll fix it all, I'll make it all clear, just wait a bit longer….

* * *

**Okay, almost done, one chapter more, but its probably gonna be short. I'm so sorry, but I'm not that great at writing...especially not long stuff soo...yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everyone, this is the final chapter!!! R&R please! Sorry it took a while. **

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

I don't understand how Kyouya can act so emotional one minute and so indifferent the next. Crying on my shoulder telling me he loves me one day, the next trying to add onto my debt. But even though he acts so bi-polar I know he meant what he said last night. I mean… How could he not mean it? He was laying across me crying-really crying-because he was worried about me. Not the loss of club profit if I was gone, just me. For as long as I can remember the only person who has cared about me that way has been my dad. Well I suppose the rest of the Hosts love me too but as a friend. But something about Kyouya is different. He loves me…really…what would it be like to date the Shadow King? For him to be mine? I wonder what he sees in me? Because my Shadow King would never settle for less, yes if it had merit to then he would but…there is no merit in loving me. I suppose this will get sorted out later in Host Club.

**At Host Club…**

"HARUHI!!!MYBEAUTIFULDAUGHTER!!!!!!" oh yes…Tamaki… He's and obstacle I have to get around before I talk to Kyouya. I started to laugh as I realized what had happened in the few moments I'd taken to think. Hikaru had Tamaki spread eagle on his face on the floor, and Kouru was trying to keep Hikaru from tearing Tamaki apart. It was quite the sight, but even more interesting was Kyouya, he was looking quite smug that Hikaru had kept Tamaki from getting me. A surge of joy washed through me at the thought of Kyouya not wanting other guys touching me. But then again…he could have just felt that way because Tamaki got thrown to the ground. And it probably had nothing to do with me…yeah that was it. I was jerked back to reality when someone tiny jumped on my back.

"Haru-chan? What are you thinking about so hard?" Hmm…well how do I answer this one

"Nothing Huni-Sempai, just spaced out for a minute there." Yeah…just me daydreaming again…

**Kyouya's POV**

As I silently watch Tamaki throw himself at my Haruhi I feel helpless. I can't do anything without everyone finding out about my feelings for her, and for all I know my feelings are unrequited. Ii hope not, but the possibility is always there. With jealousy boiling up inside me I watch as someone else saves Haruhi from Tamaki. But even though it's not me pulling him away from her he's not touching her and he just face planted… I think I'm a bit too happy that Tamaki is getting hurt. Oh well, who cares? He shouldn't try to touch my Haruhi. I chuckled as I watched it all unfold. I'll talk to her after Host Club; Tell her exactly how I feel and then I'll find out how she feels about me, and I will find out.

"Kyo-Chan?" Who's talking to me? Wait, Huni is the only one who would ever call me Kyo-Chan.

"Yes Huni-Sempai, what can I do for you?" I looked down at the small senior.

"You like Haruhi." Hmm, he's more blunt than usual.

"Of course I like her. She brings in profit for the club; as long as this continues I will continue to like her." I adjusted my glasses before he could see the lie in my eyes. I'm not about to let anyone know just how madly in love with her I am. I could tell that the small senior looking up at me didn't believe my answer.

"Okay Kyo-Chan"

As he walked away he shot a glance from me to Haruhi, as I followed his gaze to her I found that she was staring straight at me. My heart melted as soon as my eyes met her large brown ones. Oh yes, we would be talking later, I can't take much more of this.

**After Host Club…**

It's about time everyone left. Thankfully Haruhi hasn't left yet, I really didn't want to attract attention to the fact that I was talking to her alone. She's just sitting over there doing homework… I would think that it would be far more comfortable to do that at home. Not that I'm complaining, it kept her here. I walked over behind her and leaned over her with my hands on the table on either side of her book. She jumped at my sudden appearance. I grinned as I watched every bare area of her skin turn red, I also noticed her breathing get shallower than it already was. (I'm not to happy about this one, she's barely breathing now) She leaned her head back to look up at me, her big brown eyes full of questions. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered that we need to talk. If possible she turned a deeper shade of red. I pulled away from her and went to sit on the couch across the room and motioned for her to follow. Slowly she got up and followed me. She sat next to me and looked up at me expecting answers to the questions floating in her head no doubt.

"Haruhi, I need to know how you feel about me. Because I love you, I'll understand if you don't feel the same. And I won't say that I can't live without you…because I can…I just don't want to." I got up from the couch and walked a few steps away; I can't look at her when she gives her answer…I don't want her to see me if she says no…because I know I'll lose it if she does.

**Haruhi's POV**

As I sit at the table doing my homework I struggle to push Kyouya out of my mind. Not that I really want to, I need to though otherwise my homework will never get done. Eventually I give in to my thoughts; I think of how much emotion he keeps hidden behind that Ootori exterior, behind those glasses. I think of his calm and collected voice, the voice that's haunted my dreams for months, that has without his knowledge been so soothing whenever I've had a bad day. How strong his arms look…somehow I can almost remember how they felt carrying me yesterday when I collapsed. Lost in my thoughts I never heard Kyouya come up behind me; I jumped about two feet in the air when his hands suddenly to be doing. I felt his hot breath above me. I leaned my head back so I could look up at him, he leaned closer to me and kissed my forehead.

"We need to talk," he whispered as he pulled back. By this time I was blushing so deeply that you would have thought it was my natural skin tone. I watched as he went to sit on a couch across the room, he motioned for me to follow. It felt as though my body moved of its own accord. I wasn't even thinking anymore, just acting on my emotion. I can tell…we're meant to be together…but how? I'm not anywhere close to being in his league. His father would not approve of me…I'd be an embarrassment to him. But still, I can't stay away. As I sat down I looked up into his eyes. I have so many questions but I'm not sure I want the answers, especially if it causes this fantasy to end. I listened to what he had to say then he got up and faced away. I felt tears start filling my eyes as realization hit me. He really does love me. He doesn't want to live without me. Could I really mean that much to him?

"Kyouya…" His head turned slightly with the dropped honorific. I slowly got up from the couch and walked toward him, I grabbed his shirt in both of my fists and rested my head against his back. "You can't even imagine how long I've wanted to hear you say that," I felt him relax at my words. "You have no idea how many nights I've been kept awake trying to figure out if there was any meaning behind what you did around me. If there was some feelings hidden just for me behind that smile of yours." I heard him whisper my name as he slowly turned to face me. He looked down at me his eyes full of such emotion, something no one but me had ever seen. I reached my hand up to cup his face, "Kyouya, I love you so much."

**Kyouya's POV**

"Kyouya, I love you so much." As soon as those words left her mouth I couldn't hold back anymore. I held her face in my hands, leaned down and kissed her fiercely. Our mouths fitting together like the last two pieces of a puzzle, perfectly. She is definitely the one for me, no one else will ever be able to make me feel the way she does. I broke off the kiss before one of us passed out from lack of oxygen and pulled her into my arms.

"Oh Haruhi, if you only knew how many of my dreams consisted of you telling me that…" I rested my cheek against the top of her head. "Yesterday I was so scared I wouldn't get to tell you how I felt…that I would never get to know if you felt the same… But now…I'm just so happy…" I held her tighter to prove my point. I love her so much, and nothing in heaven or earth will change that. I gently kissed her again then took her hand in mine. "Let's go my love, I'll walk you home." I smiled down at her, with my true smile, the one reserved only for my sister and Haruhi.

"I would like that Kyouya." My heart lept at her smile, I felt as though I was about to explode with the emotions that were pushing to the surface. I can hardly wait to spend everyday of the rest of my life with her.

**Graduation…**

I looked down at my girlfriend and felt the weight of the ring in my pocket. I'm going to as her tonight. I can't wait till she's all mine. I swelled with pride as I watched my Haruhi walk across that stage and get her diploma, she's worked so hard for that.

**Dinner…**

I got down on one knee in front of her, I watched as realization dawned on her face, then her eyes filled with tears. "Haruhi, My love, My life, will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?" She put her hand over her mouth and simply nodded. Finally…she's mine. My love... All because of a trip down the stairs.


End file.
